


Can't Help Falling In Love

by Musical_McCree



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_McCree/pseuds/Musical_McCree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short song fic I did for these lovable dorks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Help Falling In Love

_**Wise men say only fools rush in** _

_**But I can't help falling in love with you** _

 

Dan smiled over at his friend fondly, despite the fact that he was currently screaming obscenities at some asinine video game that would make a sailor blush. His words were gentle as he gently reprimanded the man with kind words, explaining that children might be watching and shouldn’t learn quite what _that_ body part does just yet.

 

_**Shall I stay, would it be a sin?** _

_**If I can't help falling in love with you** _

 

He knew the man was married, he wasn’t a fool. He would never jeopardize their relationship like that. But what’s the harm in fantasizing about something that could never be? His hand stilled as he wrote their initials over and over like a smitten school girl, filling the margins of his songwriting notebook with his unspoken desires and confessions. And so it goes, for many years.

 

_**Like a river flows** _

_**Surely to the sea** _

_**Darling so we go** _

_**Some things were meant to be** _

 

They meet again many years down the road. They are both aging and his love’s wife has passed on, leaving him grieving and alone in his California apartment. Dan knows now is his time, though they may not be as young and beautiful as they were when his love blossomed. He was still so truly in love with this handsome man that nothing could sway his resolve.

 

**_Take my hand, take my whole life too_ **

**_'Cause I can't help falling in love with you_ **

 

To his amazement and joy, his love reciprocates him and wants him too. They have a summer wedding in the middle of a field, flowers decorating their graying hair and white linen draping their aging bodies as they join hands in the fading sunlight and dewy grass to exchange their vows. All the heavens see their union and rejoice.

 

_**Like a river flows** _

_**Surely to the sea** _

_**Darling so we go** _

_**Some things were meant to be** _

 

They move to a small home on the outskirts of the big city. Neither of them have any interest in gaming anymore, so Dan lives on his music and supports the both of them in a very modest lifestyle for a long time. They live and laugh together like Dan secretly wishes they had done when they were still in their early years. But he is content and madly in love. His true love is in poor health and nears the clearing at the end of the path, but he honors their vows and cares for him in sickness and in health for as long as he is able.

 

**_Take my hand, take my whole life too_ **

**_'Cause I can't help falling in love with you_ **

**_'Cause I can't help falling in love with you_ **

 

One day, the lights in his love’s eyes are extinguished in the pale light of morning, and Dan grieves. He holds the hand that had once created such amazing creatures and guided many game characters to their victory, and he sobs into the blanket lying on his husband’s chest. When they are found some days later, Dan has crept back into the bed beside him and died in his arms, together even at the end of their days. They meet again in the afterlife, young and whole and holding each other’s hands, like they did every day. Dan spins Arin into his embrace and presses a loving kiss to his unlined forehead, and then laughs carelessly into the blue sky of their heaven.

 

_**But I can't help falling in love with you** _


End file.
